bladeduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Arm
Only heros and villains can be spawned form the hell this man has lived through. However, this 19 year old half-demon is niether and both. He kills humans without batting an eye, yet has a strong sense of justice. A very skewed personal justice. He does not care for the law, nor does it care for him. Constently hunted by the police force, he is forced into killing innocent police-men for the sake of his plans. His only motivation is his dead brother, which he reffers to as Onii-chan Demon-Ties Bladearm and Onii-chan are the spawn of a demon. The demon infected the twin fetus that their unnamed mother was bearing. This resulted in the two babies to be born to bear the Pravus Eye , a red eye and scar marking the spawn of demons. Upon seeing this, their mother disposed of the children before consulting the church. Little did they know that something like this has not happened in 1,000 years, and that Half-demons do not belong on this earth. The church would have killed them with a combination of human poison and holy water, the only way to kill half-demons. Thounsands of kids were killed just on suspicion that they may be a half-demon. Only the church knows this serum, and refuses to share it with anyone. But by being abandoned, they escaped this fate. Backstory Bladearm and Onii-chan were abandoned as a baby in the care of one Uncle Everest . Everest set them to work and tortured them for 16 years. Being half-demons, they survived and endured the pain. Everest has never had an experience with the occult and took their extreme healing and strength as opportunities rather than as threats. This was his fatal mistake. Everest's opperation was compromised when Bladearm and Onii-chan discovered the reason they were here and not in a normal family. They lost all respect they had for Everest. Everest realized this day after day, and feared their power. In attempt to stop the two demon brothers from killing him and ruining his inflow of money, he organized a gladiator tournement style duel that was intended to kill the two brothers. As expected, and to Everest's dismay, the two brothers were the finalists, pitted against each other in the battle of the millenium. Onii-chan was far far stronger, yet the battle dragged on for days, with neither side aking significant progress, untill Onii-chan had the resolve to die and allow his brother to finish off Everest. So Onii-chan used all his remaining energy to unchain is Pravus Eye and allowed it to devour his human half. His head was destroyed in an explosion that sent his limbs flying all over the labor camp. It tore bladearm's right arm clean off as well. Dismayed and never truely realizing that it was suicide, Bladearm wept over what looked like his brother's right arm. This was the last time a tear ever rolled down his cheek. With a new resolve, he picked up his brothers arm, allowed his healing powered to connect it to his shoulder, and with his brother's superior power guided by his superior intelect, he summoned an indestructable blade called The Blade. He then walked up to a sleeping Everest, who had been sitting in a lawn chair watching them and had run out of fight popcorn 3 nights ago and grabbed him by the collar. At this point Everest woke up, and realizing his situation, he looked Bladearm cold in the eyes and told him "I suppose this was bound to happen, eh sport? I hid all my money in Shed. No one ever looks in the shed. Put that money to good use. I am sorry" Bladearm, shocked by this confession, hesitated to kill Everest long enough for everest to stab bladarm in the stomach, push him over, and run off to his car. He drove off before the wound healed. Bladearm swore to avenge his brother and hunted Everest for the past 3 years. Powers Naturally, Bladearm is armed with many powers that aid in his combat and his general life. They can be split into many categories, including combat, logistical, and mental. Combat -Fire Affinity: The ability to use fire in combat -The Blade: A semi meta-morphic blade that is summoned from the Pravus eye through his brother's arm. -Telekinesis: The ability to move things with his mind. This is not a particularly powerful power, but he can move light objects. -Superhuman Strength: Immeasurable. It is certainly not infinite, but it fluctuates with battle intensity. Logistical -Invisibility: Semi-transparency for escape and entry during nighttime missions. -Minor Range Teleport: The ability to materialize a few metres away from his disappearance point. -Rapid regeneration: Almost instantaneous bodily healing. Bones repair, skin mends, muscles re-attach. -Pitch Black Vision: Able to see chemically during pitch black situations. The range is very limited. -Extreme Reflex: The eye warns him in advance and allows him to plan moves effortlessly in the heat of combat. Mental Mental powers are a hit and miss. Mostly miss. -Emotion reading: Able to sense the emotions of others. -Move prediction: Able to sense what his opponent will do next. -Minor Thought Control: Able to trick guards into forgetting the heard anything. -Iron WIll: Able to keep calm in most situations. Key word most. Implications There are many times when Bladearm's powers fall, for example when facing the demonslayer .